


If We Meet Again

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BECAUSE WHATS ANOTHER ROSEPEARL ANGST FIC TBH, F/F, I WROTE THIS ON TUMBLR AS A PROMPT SO IM PUTTING IT UP HERE, greg/rosegreg is only briefly mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pearl? Can I talk to you for a moment?”<br/>Pearl glanced up.<br/>“Of course.”</p>
<p>(Rose breaks the news to Pearl; Pearl doesn't want to believe in a life without Rose.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having writers block w prolusion so this was a prompt i got from an anon on tumblr. its kind of short but i figured i might as well upload it here haha

“Pearl? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Pearl glanced up.

“Of course.”

It was late, and she had been watching the tides roll in as the sun sank lower in the sky. Rose had been with Greg all day, but his van had pulled away a few minutes ago, leaving the temple quiet at last. She tried not to pay too close attention to what he did with his time, but she had noticed that he had been spending less time with them and more time working at the car wash in town. It was wrong of her to feel hopeful, but part of her was wondering if this was it - the part where Rose and Greg went their separate ways and Rose returned to her arms again. The thought, selfish as it was, filled her with glee.

Rose sat down beside her and sighed with a heavy heart. It was rare for Rose to be this melancholic, so Pearl made sure to slip their hands together, to remind Rose that she was there for her. Rose smiled a little at the sentiment, before sighing again.

“How do I even begin…”

“Is something the matter, Rose?” Pearl asked. The signs were all there - the downcast expression, the sighing, Greg’s gradual drifting. She tried not to sound too pleased.

“It’s… about Greg. And myself. And all of you…” Pearl tried not to smile, but it poked out anyway, so she turned away from Rose, focusing on the sunset instead. “Pearl… I don’t even know how to tell you this… you might not like it.”

“Don’t say that,” Pearl said gently, though she could hardly contain her grin. This was it. The conversation she had waited almost twenty years for.

“My Pearl… I’m not going to be around for much longer.”

Time appeared to stop, just for a moment.

“…What do you mean?” Pearl asked, smile wiped from her face. She stared at Rose, who was holding onto her stomach with a calm expression her face. She couldn’t hide her troubled eyes. “W-Where are you going?”

“I’m going to have a child, Pearl. Mine and Greg’s child.” She laughed softly. “It will be half gem and half human. But I can’t keep this form if I want to bring my child into this world.”

“Y-You can’t be serious, Rose!” Everything was beginning to come undone. Pearl stared at Rose in horror, desperately clinging to whatever was left. “This is a joke, or - or something incorrect, you can’t just be  _going_ -”

“I’m going, Pearl.” Rose’s voice was firm. “When my child is born-”

“But you two couldn’t even fuse!!” Pearl was beginning to shake. She broke eye contact, staring at Rose’s stomach, eyes burning, a child,  _what_ child, how could it  _possibly_ , “You, you couldn’t fuse, so how can you be sure having a human child is even possible?!”

“Pearl, please don’t be like this,” Rose pleaded, reaching for her hands. Pearl instinctively pushed them away, jumping to her feet, like she had been burned.

“Why would you do this?!” Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she wished she hadn’t stood up because she could barely hold herself upright. “What good could come out of having a child you won’t even get to meet?!”

“Pearl,” Rose said, softer this time, and Pearl allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug, where she continued to cry.

“Please don’t do this,” Pearl begged, tears staining the front of Rose’s dress. “Please don’t go… and leave me…”

“I won’t be leaving you, not really,” Rose said gently, stroking soft circles on Pearl’s gem with her thumb. “My child will have my gem. I’ll not be gone completely. And after their time is up… who knows? Maybe we’ll meet again.”

“What if we don’t?” Pearl sobbed, clutching onto Rose like she might fall apart. “What if I can never be by your side again?”

Rose didn’t have an answer to that. The two sat in silence, surrounded by the shallows of the churning tides.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaaa im evil  
> actually i made myself really upset writing this. bye


End file.
